


Old People, New Beginnings

by weyheylarryyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I wrote this after i watched endgame, James “Bucky” Barnes and Sam Wilson Friendship, Open/ Ambiguous Ending, Sam Wilson Is A Good Friend, Sam Wilson is Captain America, So much angst, Unrequited Love, also a little salty, mutual(??) pining, post avengers: endgame, sorry its kinda sad, the relationships are really up to your interpretation, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheylarryyy/pseuds/weyheylarryyy
Summary: After the events of Endgame. How Sam, Bucky and Steve are all dealing with their lives after Thanos’ defeat and some world changing choices...sorry this is kinda sad :(!! i wrote this right out of endgame and is what I would say is a realistic ending on what could have happened after Steve gave Sam the shield.





	Old People, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! this isn’t my normal genre or writing!! i promise i’m usually more fluffy and age play oriented haha. this had been sitting in my drafts since when i wrote it after i had watched endgame for the first time. this is a little sad one shot that is really open relationship and ending wise. it’s a really good read when you’re salty at steve and are in the sad fic kinda mood, lol. i’m gonna label it as complete but it’s always open that i’ll add a chapter of two... like some alternate endings ! ;)))

after the events of endgame the avengers were...no more. they had all split again just as they did 5 years ago after they killed thanos. however, steve was sure someone at shield would figure something out. steve had gone back to put the stones in their rightful place and on the way had seen and made the choice to stay with peggy.

they had danced. steve had felt the most peace he had ever known in the past 70 years. but something didn’t feel right. leaving bucky and sam and wanda and oh god, bucky. steve felt a sick pressure in this throat as he swayed with peggy. this was his life now. the life he had dreamed of, he had tried to tell himself. but still, the sick pressure in his body told him otherwise.

——- 

hanging back by the machine, bucky looked at the old man who was the love of his life, as he sat looking out at the lake. bucky stood with sam, who now donned the shield. sam looked at him,

“are you sure?”

bucky looked back.

“of what?”

sam let out a breath, “of me taking the shield. it could be yours—“

bucky laughed, a slow, humor dry sound. “oh god no sam, i don’t want it.”

sam looked at him, using his therapist skills to try to read bucky. bucky looked back at him weirdly and in confusion for a few seconds before he realized what sam was trying to do. bucky tsked and sighed.

“really—wha—, sam. i don’t want the shield. truly. honestly. deeply.” he laughed, again with no emotion.

sam sighed “what will you do?”

bucky mulled over the question. he took a deep breath before saying, “take a break, maybe watch over steve. treat myself to hawaii. try to get back in the game. oh and of course, watch your six.”

sam looked surprised, “you’d do that for me?”

bucky smiled, a genuine smile. “of course sam, you’re my friend and besides i have a history of following captain america into the jaws of death no matter who the guy in the suit is.”

“thanks bucky, i really mean it.” 

the two embraced and bucky patted sams back. “no problem...dick.”

sam snickered and pulled away “see you real soon...asshole.”

bucky gave him a smirk and a lazy salute as he spun on his heel and headed out of the forest to see where this new beginning would take him.

**Author's Note:**

> well, there it is!!! i hope you guys enjoyed!! leave some comments and kudos and subscribe so you know when i write something new!!! 
> 
> -dazzie


End file.
